Querido Diario
by FeelTheNoiz
Summary: Siguiendo el consejo de una de sus compañeras de clase, Denki pensó en empezar a soltar sus preocupaciones en un diario, y en un cuaderno antiguo comenzó a descargar sus pensamientos respecto a todo. Desde sus sentimientos hasta sus inseguridades. Este es el diario íntimo de Kaminari Denki.
1. Chapter 1

(Martes 15 de agosto)

Querido diario:

Honestamente, no sé por qué le hice caso a esa loca idea que Yaoyorozu soltó en medio de la clase, pero creo que puede funcionar. Al menos para sacarme algunas cosas del pecho.

Veamos… Por dónde empezar. Tengo 16 años, y estoy enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo he sabido por un tiempo ya, pero creo que es difícil de asumir de cierta forma… Y no porque se trate de un chico.

Me considero bastante desinteresado en el sexo ajeno si la persona me gusta lo suficiente. Por eso, no me afecta particularmente que la persona que me gusta sea un hombre. El problema es que no sé si es mutuo.

Todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos es muy grato y me siento muy a gusto a su lado; me tranquiliza tenerle cerca y saber que cuento con él. Es como si mi segunda casa estuviese junto a él.

Es una persona inquieta, curiosa, alegre y optimista, con un humor muy infantil y admira mucho las cosas que siguen el canon de lo masculino (razón por la que terminamos haciéndonos amigos de Bakugo, uno de los chicos a quien él considera un ejemplo como hombre, además de ser muy amigos). No es muy diestro con algunas materias… Pero a veces estudiamos juntos. Otras veces, hacemos grupos de estudio con otros compañeros de la clase (Yaoyorozu nos ha ayudado muchísimo).

Honestamente, no sé en qué momento ocurrió. Solo sé que un día Bakugo me estaba diciendo que dejara de ser tan obvio, y yo no le entendí. "Si te gusta el pelo mierda, deberías decírselo", agregó. Y si bien lo negué muchas veces, acabé por aceptarlo. Han pasado varios meses desde eso.

No es como si tuviera muchas esperanzas, después de todo. Es más seguro que se fije en alguna chica linda antes que en mi, pero se vale soñar, ¿no?

Vaya… Soltarlo es bueno. Le agradeceré a Yaoyorozu por esto. Quizás escriba más seguido. Me hará bien hablarlo con alguien… que no sea Bakugo. Él solo se enoja conmigo porque no le digo nada a Kirishima, pero se comprometió conmigo a no decirle nada tampoco. No quiero que se entere de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

(Domingo 20 de agosto)

Llegué hace un par de horas a casa, después de pasar el fin de semana en casa de Mina con el resto de los chicos. Fue idea de Sero; tendremos un examen pronto, y francamente ninguno (exceptuando a Bakugo) entiende demasiado de lo que se supone deberíamos entender. Para ser honesto, creo que después de pasar dos días casi enteros bajo la tutela de Bakugo tengo más miedo de reprobar por su posible reacción que por la reacción de mi mamá. Después de todo el trabajo que le significó explicarnos… somos demasiado idiotas.

Mina durmió sola en su cuarto, y a nosotros nos envió a la sala de estar, para dormir en los sillones y el piso. Yo sugerí que Bakugo durmiera en el sofá, como compensación por haberse desgastado enseñándonos. Sero, Kirishima y yo dormimos atiborrados de cojines que la propia Mina nos trajo.

La mañana del ayer fui el primero en despertar (milagrosamente), y cuando me removí para ir al baño, descubrí que Kirishima se había acurrucado a mi espalda, en algún punto. No fui capaz de moverme al verle así. Traté de conciliar el sueño otra vez, y me desperté cuando Bakugo empezó a darnos patadas para que desayunáramos. Cuando le pregunté a Kirishima a qué había venido eso, me dijo que había sentido frío y se acurrucó a mi porque mi cuerpo era más tibio que el de Sero. Me pareció lógico.

Al despertar hoy por la mañana, descubrí que había hecho lo mismo. Pero no le volví a preguntar.

Y bueno, sentí la necesidad de escribirlo aquí. Para no olvidarlo, supongo.

Me iré a dormir ahora. Siento que mi cerebro va a explotar.


	3. Chapter 3

(Miércoles 23 de agosto)

No me fue bien en el examen, pero no lo reprobé. Y bueno, Bakugo no me mató. Algo es algo, supongo. Hoy pasé mucho tiempo junto a Kirishima en general. Me dijo que teníamos que salir de nuevo, y yo le dije que no quería volver a ese centro de juegos al que fuimos hace un par de semanas. Me sugirió ir a tomar algo al centro comercial, como solemos hacer seguido. La mayoría de las veces que sale es conmigo, luego con Bakugo. Quizás salgamos el viernes o sábado, si es que no nos olvidamos de alguna tarea. Aunque es bastante probable, en realidad…

En fin, es divertido salir con Kirishima. Como siempre, estoy muy a gusto a su lado. Espero que sea un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

(Jueves 24 de agosto)

De acuerdo, estoy… ¿sorprendido? Acabo de despertarme hace menos de 10 minutos para ir a clase y resulta que soñé con Kirishima. Me decía de una forma muy natural que yo le gustaba. Y sigo en una suerte de shock. Se sintió muy real. Su declaración, su voz y la forma en que tomó mi mano. Demonios, cómo voy a mirarle a la cara hoy… Solo consigo recordar lo alegre que se veía al decírmelo, y lo seguro de sí mismo. Encima, desperté antes de saber qué le respondía yo. ¿Qué tal si en el sueño yo le rechazaba? Lo dudo, pero es un sueño, ¿no? A veces son inesperados. ¿Y si le correspondía qué? ¿Me iba a decir que saliéramos? ¿Que era broma? ¿Que era una apuesta? ¿Qué? Ugh, mi cabeza da vueltas (´Д` ) (Mina está usando muchos emojis como este y me parecen divertidos, así que estoy empezando a usarlos de vez en cuando)

* * *

Tuve suerte. No fue a clase hoy. Bakugo no tenía ni puta idea de dónde estaba, así que lo llamé durante uno de los descansos y me dijo que había salido con su madre a hacer unos trámites que tenían pendientes.

Necesito dejar de pensar en el sueño que tuve. No quiero confundirme innecesariamente por una jugarreta de mi imaginación. Se sentía bien en el sueño, sí, pero volver a caer en cuenta de que era solo eso me daña un poco.

No le he dicho de este sueño a Bakugo, pero tampoco sé si decirle. Quizás y me manda a la mierda. Solo me queda escribir todo aquí hasta que mi cabeza deje de inventar estupideces.

Por favor, subconsciente, hazme un favor y deja de inventar cuentos de hadas en mi cabeza, o terminaré haciendo cortocircuito en algún momento.


End file.
